A Night in the Swamp
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier spends a night or two in the Bayou. Pre-movie
1. Chapter 1

**Facilier's about sixteen when this takes place. Own nothing; please review.**

A young Facilier was walking back to the tree-boat after spending the day alone in the swamp. He needed some time alone to practice his magic and enjoy his own company. He had stayed out far longer than he should have and he knew it. Mama Odie had always warned him about being out in the swamp past dark, about the creatures that came out. When he was younger he had listened to her warning, but he was now at that age when children rebelled against what their parents had told them and at sixteen, Facilier was arrogant enough to think he could handle anything he met in the swamp.

It was dark out and Facilier was having some trouble finding his way back. The trees were mostly covering the sky and the only light came from the fireflies. Well, those, and the eyes of the gators. Most people would be put off, walking so close to such dangerous animals, but Facilier recognized these gators and therefore, wasn't worried. What did worry him though, was when the gators suddenly submerged and the fireflies and spoonbills disappeared. As he neared a small clearing, he heard an unnatural screech and hid behind a tree. He peaked out and froze.

There were five of them, Shadows, they same kind Odie had warned him about. He watched them, his heartbeat quickening and the blood pounding in his ears. He remembered the stories Mama Odie had told him, how the Shadows ate the souls of whatever they could catch, how they were destroyed by the light. His throat tightened as his mind raced. He knew what would happen if they found him. They would kill him, yes, but that wasn't what frightened him. If the stories Odie had told him were true, death wouldn't come swiftly. They would taunt him, torture him, only ending his life when he was desperate with pain and fear. In the end, death would be a release.

He watched the shadows as they talked amoungst themselves, the screeches they sed to communicate peircing him to his very core. He glanced around and recognized the terrain. The boat wasn't far from where he was, but he still needed to slip away without the shadows seeing him. If they did, he'd be forced to fight, which he wasn't sure he could win. Light spells weren't his forte, and as far as shadow fighting goes, his purple colored fire wouldn't cut it. If it was another color he would have had a better chance, but it wasn't. Facilier swallowed and began to back away.

A twig snapped and Facilier froze, fear all but consuming him. The shadow stopped talking and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly, a spoonbill flew down into a tree, flapping its wings and catching the attention of the shadows. Taking advantage of the bird's distraction, Facilier turned and fled.

He didn't stop running until he reached the boat. He ran inside and slammed the door behind him, his breath coming in short, labored gasps, heart still pounding from his encounter with the shadows. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone, drawing a chuckle out of his lips. He slumped down onto the floor with his back to the door, rather pleased with how he had snuck in unnoticed. That was until he was hit in the head by a gumbo spoon.

**Uh-oh, he's in trouble. By the by, what do you think Facilier was doing alone in the swamp? I'll give you a hint, he was 'enjoying his own company' and he's a teenage boy. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing; review.**

Facilier looked up, rubbing his head. Standing in front of him was Mama Odie, with Juju wrapped around her shoulders.

_Oh crap, _he thought, right before the spoon hit him again. "Ow," he said. "What did I do?" Odie hit him a third time before speaking.

"Hush up!" She said. "Y'all know perfectly well what y'all did. I warned you about staying out in the swamp till after dark, didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, getting to his feet. He hadn't called her mama in over a year. Odie frowned.

"Then why were you out there, child?" She asked.

"I lost track of time!" He snapped. "Leave me alone. I'm stronger than y'all give me credit for. I can take care of myself!"

"Is that so?" She asked, lifting the spoon to hit him again. This time he ducked and grabbed a hold of the spoon. He pulled it out of her hands and, in the process, knocked her over. He stepped back, stunned by what he had done.

"Odie, I'm sorry!" He said, going to help her up. Juju hissed at him, forcing the teenager back. Odie got to her feet and 'looked' at him.

"Get out," she said harshly. "If you're so sure of yourself, you can sleep outside tonight."

"What!" He asked, looking at the door. "But..."

"What's wrong Facy?" She asked. "Not as powerful as y'all think you are?" Facilier shook his head, too proud to admit weakness.

"Of course not," he said.

"Then sleep outside," Odie said again. Facilier looked at her and, realizing she wasn't going to budge, went outside.

**That's tough love for you. Don't worry, there'll be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Own nothing; review**

_Stupid Odie, _Facilier fumed. _I'm sixteen, I can be out on my own if I want. _He walked through the swamp, looking for a comfortably place to sleep. There was a loud screech and he froze, part of him desperately wanting to run back to the boat and hide in his room. He shook his head, ashamed of his own cowardice.

"I ain't scared of y'all!" He yelled to the shadows. "If y'all want my soul, y'all can come rip it outa me yourselves!" Silence. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to a clearing and sat down. He gathered some branches and placed them in a pile on the ground. Then, using his magic, he set the pile on fire. A purple flame burned the sticks, licking at the sky. Facilier sat against a tree, the violet pyre easing his nerves. He watched the flames, his eyes starting to feel heavy. Every blink threatened to drag him into the grips of sleep. He nearly did until the shadows called again. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, heart pounding. Hours passed, and still the shadows kept him awake. Finally, he fell asleep.

_**Break**_

Another screech brought Facilier out of his sleep. He tried to stand up but found something holding him imobile. He looked around and gasped in horror. In front of him were six shadows. He struggled and soon realized that two more shadows were using his own to hold him in place. He felt but couldn't see a hand rest against his throat. He swallowed and stared at the shadows, his stomach twisted with fear. One of the shadows looked at him then to his fire. It spun around the pyre, putting it out.

_Pathetic, _it said in a whispery voice. _Did you really think that would keep us away? _Facilier stared at it, too frightened to answer. The shadow chuckled, and Facilier felt something sharp against his throat. _You're that woman's little pet, aren't you?_ Facilier open his mouth to speak, but a pitiful whimper was all that came out. The pressure on his throat tightened, threatening to cut his flesh.

_Please, _Facilier thought desperately. _I never should have stayed out. Why couldn't I have just listen to Odie? _The head shadow looked at the ones holding Facilier.

_Finish him, _it commanded. Before they got the chance to, the shadows screeched in pain and released the frightened teen. Facilier looked around and saw the reason for their sudden departure. Dawn had arrived. Getting shakily to his feet, Facilier headed back towards the boat.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nothing; review**

Facilier stumbled into the boat. He looked up and saw Mama Odie 'watching' him.

"How was you night, child?" She asked.

"Fine," Facilier lied, his heart still pounding after his encounter with the shadows. "Best night sleep I've had in days." Odie 'looked' at him skeptically but said nothing.

"Alright then," she said. "Come with me. "

"What!" Facilier asked. "Why?"

"Y'all still have a lot of training," she said. "So let's go." Sighing and exhausted, Facilier followed the woman out of the boat.

_**Break**_

"Alright," Odie said. "Y'all need to practice your shield. You brought your powder?" Facilier nodded, holding up a purple pouch with a pink powder inside. He tried his best not to yawn as Odie nodded. "Good," she said. "Now sprinkle it on the ground in a circle around you. The bigger the shield, the more energy it takes, so start small." Facilier muttered in agreement and sprinkled a circle around him. "Now," Odie continued, "focus your energy on protecting yourself. Ya ready?" Facilier nodded. Making her gourd appear, Odie shot at him. The blast went straight through the shield and hit Facilier square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He coughed, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. He coughed, his lungs filling with blood. Odie rushed over to him and rolled him over on his back. Her hand started to glow and she ran it over his chest. He coughed again, spitting up blood. Soon his breathing had returned to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes a pale lavender. He coughed again.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you child?" She asked. Caught in a lie, Facilier shook his head.

"I slept just fine!" He snapped. "I was distracted, that's all." Odie looked at him, concerned.

"I could've killed you," she said, helping him to his feet. "You could have killed yourself. If the shield fails, it can amplify the attack and even if it doesn't, it takes a good chunk of your energy with it. Now, if y'all had slept last night, that shouldn't have been a problem, even if you was distr..."

"I said I'm fine!" Facilier snapped. Odie 'glared at him' then looked around, noting the sun was setting.

"In that case," she said, heading back to the boat, "why don't you sleep outside tonight too." She climbed the ladder and slammed the door.

"What!" Facilier gasped, looking around at the increasing darkness. "No!" He bolted up the ladder and slammed on the door. "Please," he begged. "Don't make me stay out. Alright, I'll admit it, I didn't sleep last night. Those damn shadows kept me up and attacked me." A screech filled the air and he started to tremble. "Odie please! Don't let them get me. I-I'm just sixteen. I ain't ready to die." His back pressed against the door as he looked out over the swamp. "I-I want to sleep in my bed. Please, I'll do anythin'! I'll clean the boat, I'll get supplies, I'll practice more, just don't let 'em kill me!" The door opened and Facilier fell backwards into the house. He looked up and saw Odie standing over him. She smiled gently at him.

"Come now, child," she said. "I wouldn't let 'em hurt you. You're a like son to me." She helped him to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Go to bed," she said. "You can sleep in as late as ya want tomorrow." Facilier nodded and headed off to his room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. Odie smiled and walked in, taking his shoes and his hat off. She put the shoes on the side of the bed and his hat on the nightstand next to him. She gave him a light kiss before heading off to her own bed.


End file.
